fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 18
Background Love is the eighteenth episode of Council of Creators. It was written by Scoobydooman90001. This episode is the 2017 Valentines Day special. Plot Jessica Reyes is an average woman. She has long black hair, brown eyes and is 22 years old. She has a low-paid job as a cashier at the local DVD retail store. There is literally nothing about her life that stands out from any other person's life. She's the female equivalent of an average Joe. It was late in the evening and she was finally home. She hung her coat and handbag up on the coat rack, took off her shoes and made her way up to the bedroom. She gave out a large yawn and fell backwards on to her bed. It had been a long stressful day and there was nothing she needed more than some time to kick back and relax. She sat up and took her uniform off. She put on a casual grey shirt, some blue denim jeans and let down her hair so that it flowed down her back. Not long later, she was sat down on her double bed watching the news. It was just as boring as usual. She didn't understand why people watched the news when all they ever broadcast were depressing stories that rarely had happy endings. She closed her eyes and reminisced about some of the things she had experienced in the last two months. She remembered such things as the New Year Bombers, the Poop-Meme war and the time that gigantic fleshy blob rampaged through the city and attacked the local zoo. She could remember them vividly as she had been present to experience them all. She remembered how each time she had been saved from danger by the Council of Creators. Just thinking about them brought a smile to her face. She admired them a lot and were happy that they helped out so often. Her phone downstairs suddenly began to ring. She groaned and forced herself out of the bed. She slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. "Hello?" she asked as she picked up the phone. Much to her annoyance, it continued to ring. She manually answered the call using the buttons on the phone. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey!" shouted her friend. "How's it going?" the voice asked. Jessica smiled. She was relieved that it was her friend and not some automated machine or person offering insurance deals. This friend she was talking to was Sophie Anderson. She had short blonde hair and was the same age as Jessica. They had grown up together and went to the same school as children. They were very close friends. "Can you meet me over at my house?" asked Sophie. -------------------- Jessica soon arrived at Sophie's house. Strangely, only the upstairs light was turned on. "Sophie?" asked Jessica, unlocking the door with the spare set of keys that she had been given. She entered the house and immediately headed towards the stairs to the closest light source. "Hello?" she asked. "Sophie? Where are you?" She opened up Sophie's bedroom door and found her lying on her bed. "Oh, hi there" said Sophie, changing the TV channels. She was trying to find a decent channel but most night time channels just showed boring crap that wasn't interesting. "Why didn't you answer me?" asked Jessica. Funnily enough, Sophie didn't answer. Jessica sat down and sighed. "So why do you want me here?" she asked. "Well" said Sophie, standing up and walking over to her drawer. "You know that valentines day is coming up" she said. She pulled out a little heart-shaped locket with an image of her and her boyfriend inside. "I'm thinking of giving this to Brad" she said. Jessica looked at the small locket and wondered if it truly justified her spending half an hour walking all the way to Sophie's house. "You're giving him a present?" Jessica asked, staring at the locket as it gently swung back and forth. "Yeah..." said Sophie. "What's wrong with that?" she asked. "Nothing" said Jessica. "It's just that it's usually the guy who gets a present for the girl. Usually just so that they can get laid." Outside of the house, a strange white and blue wyvern-like creature hid in the garden within the bushes. It also resembled a dragon though It quietly listened to the two girls have their conversation in the bedroom. "You've never had a boyfriend" said Sophie. "You wouldn't understand. You live in a dream world" she added. "There's nothing wrong with having dreams" said Jessica, lying down in her chair. "You can have dreams. There's nothing wrong with that. What's wrong is that you seriously think you have a good chance of meeting those Creator guys and getting in with them" Sophie replied. "It could happen" said Jessica, not only trying to assure Sophie but also trying to assure herself. "I've seen them in person like three times now. All it would take is for me to talk to them" she said. "Oh really?" asked Sophie. "And what exactly would you say? Would you go up to them and say 'hello giant furry dog dinosaur thing? How are you?' Would you say 'Wow, you're pretty awesome for a giant moth!' They're not just out of your league. They're not even human!" She stared at Jessica hoping that she would realize this. "The nerdy one is human" said Jessica . "Someone snapped a photo of him. He's pretty cute" she said, smiling to herself. "They're not out of my league. They may be weird but they're pretty average. Have you not seen their bar?" she asked. "No" said Sophie, shaking her head. "I'm not really that keen on staring through their windows" she said, insinuating that this was all Jessica ever did. Grabbing a sheet of paper from Sophie's work cabinet (she was a keen artist), Jessica began to write a letter. "I'll prove it to you" she said. "You'll prove what?" said Sophie. "I'm writing a letter to the nerd one" she said. "I'll tell him about me and arrange a place to meet up. They're kind people. They wouldn't wanna let me down" she said. She was clearly in over her head. Sophie would tell you this but she found it amusing that Jessica was gonna go through with this. The creature outside of the house thought differently. It took Jessica's comments completely seriously and jumped into the air. Flapping its wings, it gently landed on the roof and listened to Jessica speak. It memorized the details she specified and quickly retreated into the alleyways. "There we go" said Jessica, sealing the envelope shut. "Now I'll prove to you that they're normal people" she said. "They'll listen to me. They've got to listen to a cute girl" she said. "Well..." said Sophie, putting her hands in her pockets. "You're cute, but that's kind of a demeaning thing for you to say. You're trying to get yourself laid." "Isn't that the point of valentines day?" asked Jessica. Sophie sighed. "I'd tell you not to be so hard on yourself but it seems you're busy trying to fulfill this strange fantasy of yours..." -------------------- Just a couple of days later, it was valentines day and couples everywhere were presenting their affection towards each other. Jessica had put a lot of preparation into looking her best. She wore a brown leather jacket, a pink shirt and black jeans. She'd done up her hair to look more neat and she'd put on some more make-up than usual. She was waiting at the train station for Nerd to show up. Little did she know, the creature that was listening to her a few nights ago was hiding inside of the tunnels. It was waiting for the Creators to show up so that it could fight them. It wanted to avenge its lost brethren after Ultraman Atum and the Creators had previously brutally killed one of them. She stood there by herself, hopeful that her possible valentine date would show up. She checked her watch and looked back up. Four hours later, she had fallen asleep and was still at the train station. Someone actually dropped their bottle of alcohol as they walked past her, accidentally waking her up. "Sorry" they said, quickly rushing away. Jessica woke up and rubbed her eyes. "He... He didn't come" she said. She held back a few tears and looked at her phone. She noticed she had a few missed calls from Sophie. She thought about calling her but didn't want to suffer any further embarassment. "YOU..." said a dark, smooth voice. She suddenly jumped back and looked around her. "Who's there?" she asked, looking around. She looked into the dark tunnel as the white and blue dragon creature emerged from the shadows. "YOU LIED TO ME" it growled, crawling closer towards her. It was more than twice her size and was very bulky. She backed away from the creature, absolutely terrified of what it was going to do. "YOU PROMISED THE COUNCIL WOULD BE HERE" it angrily said, slowly moving closer. It extended its mouth and then retracted it as a threat. "YOU MADE ME PATIENTLY WAIT FOR THEM TO APPEAR AND YET HERE WE ARE. ALONE." It was now very close to her. She stared into its large mouth and the multiple rows of sharp teeth that lined the insides of it. It suddenly reached forwards and attempted to eat Jessica! However, she quickly moved out of the way and ran as fast as she could down the tunnels, clearly not thinking straight. The creature got back up and jumped down onto the tracks. "TRY TO ESCAPE" it shouted. "YOU CAN'T OUTRUN DRAGONISH. PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END." It backed up and then jumped into the tunnel. Jessica was still running down the tunnel, turning her head to look behind her. Though she couldn't see the creature, she heard it running. She knew she stood a small chance as the tunnels were very small. The creature could fit in but there was not much moving space for it. "COME BACK" it shouted after her. "THERE IS NO USE NOW. YOU SHALL BE FINISHED." She continued to run but accidentally tripped over! High heels weren't the best things to be wearing when running away from a giant beast. She turned onto her back and observed as the creature came into view. It turned its head to look at her and laughed. "The Creators will save me..." she whispered to herself, closing her eyes. "THERE'S NOBODY WHO CAN HELP YOU NOW" it said, advancing towards her. It demonstrated its strength by slicing through the ceiling with its sharp tail. Its hands began to glow blue as it prepared it's Dragon Claw attack. The tunnels filled with a blue light and the silence was suddenly replaced with a loud crackling sound. "NOWHERE TO GO" it snarled, lifting its right hand up. Hearing a faint sound in the distance, Jessica opened her eyes. "NOBODY LEFT" it continued. Its right hand was not surrounded by a blue aura. She turned her head and saw two bright lights rapidly heading towards her! She quickly jumped out of the way and into the small space against the wall. The creature looked on in surprise as the lights approached it. From out of the dark came the train, smashing into the creature and tearing through its body, sending chunks of its body flying in multiple directions. Blood splattered up the walls. The creature was dead. Jessica sat down and put her face in her hands, sobbing at what she had just experienced. She listened to the sound of the passengers shouting, confused at what happened. -------------------- Two weeks later, Jessica was sat in her bedroom. "Hey" said Sophie, walking through the door. "You okay?" she asked. "Sophie" said Jessica, chuckling to herself. "It's been two weeks" she said. "Yeah, I know" said Sophie, sitting down next to her and putting her arm around her back. Jessica leaned in and embraced the hug. "You're still shaken up by what happened though" she said. "Maybe" said Jessica, looking at the TV. She watched as the news did a report on a recent fight the Creators had with a strange narwhal kaiju. "You're right" Jessica said. "They aren't just average people. It was silly to think that he'd just show up. They probably had better things to do." Sophie smiled and hugged her some more. "Don't be so hard on yourself. At least you actually set out to accomplish your dream" she said. "Not many people ever actually do that. They talk and talk but never get around to doing it." She stood up and walked towards the door. "Come on" she said. "Where are we going?" asked Jessica, looking up at her friend. "We'll go out to the town, have some ice cream and just have a day about us" she said. "No nerds, no giant dragon monsters and no train track chases. Just fun." She put on her coat. "I think I'd like that" said Jessica, following Sophie out of the room. They left the house and headed off into the town. Just as they turned around the street corner, a mailman arrived in his van and walked towards Jessica's house. He looked through his letters. He pulled an envelope out from his bag and posted a letter through her door. It read 'to Jessica. From your favourite nerd.' THE END Appearances Characters * Jessica Reyes * Sophie Anderson Kaiju * Dragonish Trivia * Jessica gets her last name from Monica Reyes, a character introduced in the eighth season of The X-Files. Sophie gets her last name from Gillian Anderson, the actress who played Dana Scully in the same show. * This is the first episode to feature none of the main characters. However, they are mentioned. * This is one of my favourite episodes and I'm not really sure why. Category:Fanfiction Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 1